1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golfing accessory structures and refers more specifically to a combined golfing umbrella and golf ball retriever.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past, golfing accessory structures have included separate golfing umbrellas and separate golf ball retrievers. No prior combined golfing umbrella and golf ball retriever is known.
With separate golfing umbrellas and golf ball retrievers, it is necessary to carry two separate structures in or on an already crowded golf bag usually having a single location on the outside of the golf bag for securing either a golfing umbrella or gold ball retriever to the ball. With separate structures, if both golfing accessories are desired, one must be placed in the bag with the golf clubs which is inconvenient when selecting and removing and replacing clubs and may cause scratching of the golf clubs and/or damage to the golf ball retriever and golfing umbrella.
Further, separate golfing umbrellas and golf ball retrievers utilize many similar elements such as an outer shaft and handle which if separate golfing umbrellas and golf ball retrievers are carried, add to the weight of an already heavy golf bag without providing a comparable advantage over a combined golfing umbrella and golf ball retriever structure wherein such duplicate structure is utilized in use of both the umbrella and golf ball retriever functions of a combined device such as contemplated by the invention.
Also, prior golf ball retriever structure has not been provided with splash or spray protection useful for example, in retrieving golf balls in water side golf courses wherein water hazards are often large bodies of sometimes rough water and rocky coastlines producing splashing and spray. Similarly, prior golfing umbrellas have not been provided with long, telescoping shafts whereby a golfing umbrella may be rested with its shaft on the ground and the umbrella screen at a proper selected height to match the user's height, so that the tiresome holding of an umbrella may be eliminated by resting the umbrella shaft on the ground when the user is not moving.